


tol and smol

by kinkyurie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt, M/M, tol and smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyurie/pseuds/kinkyurie
Summary: just a lil fluff





	tol and smol

Victor smiled languidly at his short yet hot-tempered boyfriend as he patted his head. "You're so small and adorable." He teased, mussing the shorter boy's obsidian hair.

Katsuki's brows slanted, as he placed his hands on either side of his hips, a stance which Victor already knew and adored. "I am not sm--"

Before he could finish his irritated sentence, Victor pulled him in for a tight embrace, burying his face in his neck. "I love you."

Hearing him, Katsuki's tense body relaxed as he smiled and hugged him back, before muttering against his chest with a muffled voice, "I love you, too."


End file.
